


Voyeur

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur!Steve, Voyeurism, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: On the surface, Steve comes off as a prude. He can’t stand it when Bucky and Y/N fool around so loudly. He’s always yelling at them to keep it down next door. But secretly, Steve has been listening in on the two this whole time, dreaming of his chance to catch them in the act. One night Steve finally gets his wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Tumblr [here](https://vindictivegrace.tumblr.com/post/159395139085/voyeur). 
> 
> Honestly, this whole fic is based off a Tumblr user and her Anon!Bucky’s RP antics, followed by another anon quip about Steve secretly getting off on all of it. The idea was stuck in my head ever since. I had to write it! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy the fic! ^_^

Steve could hear Bucky and Y/N getting busy again. Giggles filtered through the bedroom walls. The compound walls were surprisingly thin in the residential wing, and nearly every night, Steve was treated to Bucky and Y/N coming close to consummating their newly budding relationship.  
  
He pounded on the shared wall, knowing full well they could hear it. “Don’t you two keep me up again tonight!” he yelled.  
  
“Oh, Stevie!” That was Y/N’s sweet, sing-song voice. “You know you’re welcome to record us for when you’re away on missions.” God, he could hear the wink in her tease. He groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Now don’t you go rolling your eyes at us, Stevie!” That gruff, husky voice belonged to Bucky, his best friend who knew him so well, he could predict Steve’s gestures through a wall. “We’ll keep it down, we promise!”  
  
Steve sighed and rolled to his side, facing the dark wall. “Whatever,” he muttered to himself.  
  
Steve knew he was regarded as the residential prude, but c’mon! Boundaries and class kept the public world respectful. Public displays of affection made people uncomfortable, so in Steve’s eyes, there was no need to telegraph to the whole world that you were seconds from messing around.  
  
Too bad Bucky and Y/N didn’t think so. Their honeymoon phase was really testing Steve’s limits, and their behavior only reinforced Steve’s prudish beliefs.  
  
But Steve’s beliefs about what was proper flew in the face of the truth.  
  
He had a habit. One that he was deeply embarrassed by.  
  
Sure, Steve complained about Bucky and Y/N being loud as if he didn’t like it. But this moment was his reality—getting off on it all in the next room.  
  
Night after night Steve closed his eyes and moaned deeply, stroking himself deliberately, filling his mind with images of Bucky and Y/N he wouldn’t dare to admit out loud, while the two were on the other side unknowingly providing Steve inspiration. He always wondered when Bucky and Y/N would finally fuck, wondered if he could ever steal a glance of them in the throes of passion and feed his deepest desires.  
  
Maybe tonight he would finally get lucky. The two always got so close to doing the deed, but it never happened. No doubt they were taking it slow and waiting for when the moment felt right. Little did they know, Steve was on the other side waiting, too.  
  
Y/N was sighing and moaning now. No matter how quiet Bucky and Y/N tried to be, they were never quiet enough to beat Steve’s super-soldier hearing.  
  
Steve scooted closer to the wall. It’s muffled, but he could just make out what you two were saying.  
  
_“Daddy? Mmmm…I like the sound of that, baby girl.”_  
  
So did Steve, apparently. He could feel himself getting semi-hard under his sweat pants.  
  
Giggling floated through the wall again, definitely Y/N’s. Her laughs and teases always made Steve keenly aware of her presence. And himself.  
  
Though the wall dampened the sound, Steve could tell Bucky was slowly kissing Y/N up and down. He closed his eyes and pictured Bucky’s lips working their way around Y/N’s jawline and neck. Judging by the small huffs she let out, Bucky was nipping her as he trailed along, too.  
  
Steve could hear Y/N now.  
  
_“Hmm…all these clothes. I think you’d look much better without them, hun. What do you say?”_  
  
The bed shifted. Steve could see it now—Bucky pulling Y/N into his grasp, settling her onto his lap. Steve absentmindedly slipped a hand down his sweats. He gave his cock a few tentative strokes. The familiar heat of arousal was making its way up his chest and onto his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was doing this again.  
  
_“I think my kitten wants something, but she has to use her words.”_  
  
_“Don’t tease me Daddy. You know what I want…”_  
  
Soft thuds peppered the giggling. Clothes were hitting the floor. Steve scooted as close as he could to the wall, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
_“Words, kitten…”_  
  
_“I want you to use me in any way you’d like. I’m yours, Daddy.”_  
  
That frank declaration went straight to Steve’s cock. He was instantly hardened to full length now. He tightened his grip. Oooh yes…  
  
Steve could hear Bucky groan. He figured Y/N was grinding her hips against Bucky’s just the way he bet Bucky liked it. Just the way Steve would like to see her do it.  
  
_“Fuck, doll,”_ Bucky called out.  
  
“Oh my god…” Steve quietly huffed on the other side. He was straining to hear what was happening next.

More clothes were hitting the floor. Steve assumed Y/N lost her shirt because Bucky was showering her with praise. Steve honed in on her whining. He closed his eyes and imagined Bucky had his lips around her taught nipple, sucking and flicking at it with his tongue. Y/N let her head fall back, enjoying Bucky working at her slowly, while Bucky used his metal arm to undo the buttons of her jeans.  
  
The weight the bed shifted around again. Y/N was standing up now. Steve could hear another thud of clothes hitting the floor, most likely her jeans. She must have been almost naked now, the only thing left on her being her panties, because Bucky couldn’t hold himself back.  
  
_“Fuck doll, you’re gorgeous.”_ A deep inhale. _“You smell delicious, baby girl. Should Daddy see if you taste delicious, too?”_  
  
Steve could hear wet, messy kissing.  
  
_“Please, Daddy! I want your mouth on my so badly!”_  
  
_“You got it, babe.”_  
  
The bed next door creaked and Steve heard bodies switching positions. Steve was sure Y/N was on her back now. He barely heard it, but he knew Y/N’s delicate panties were tossed aside. Steve envisioned Bucky taking each of her full thighs into his grip and hefting her legs over his muscular flesh and metal shoulders. He thought of Bucky staring down Y/N beautiful naked body, giving her that cocksure grin of his before lowering his lips onto that lush pussy of hers.  
  
_“Oh my god, YES!!”_  
  
Steve pressed a cheek up against the wall. Anything to help him hear more of what was happening on the other side. The wall’s coolness juxtaposed against his hot cheek made Steve shiver and his cock ache for more friction. He was gulping down air as fast as he could. Steve was full on fucking into his hand now. He couldn’t hold back if he tried.  
  
_“F-fuck! Ohhh my god!”_ Y/N’s voice hitched. She was panting hard.  
  
Steve groaned. Filthy images flooded his mind: Bucky moaning into Y/N’s pussy, enjoying her taste like it was his favorite thing on Earth. His tongue lapping against her folds and swirling around her clit until he latched his lips around it and sucked.  Two of his metal fingers slipping into her hot core and pumping in and out slowly and curling up to hit that sweet spot, while he still sucked away at her. Bucky looking directly into Y/N eyes with his mouth full of her…  
  
Steve keened. He was so close himself.  
  
The bed creaked again, probably Bucky getting up on his knees to face her. Y/N was trying desperately to catch her breath.  
  
_“Are you ready for this Y/N?”_ Bucky questioned.  
  
_“Yes, Daddy, I’m ready! I’ve been ready for you all day. Do it, Bucky—Fuck me!”_  
  
_“Aw yeah, you got it, doll.”_ He whispered.  
  
Steve thought of Bucky leaning back just enough to line himself up. He was sure Bucky teased Y/N’s slick entrance with his cockhead—she pleaded for him to get on with it—before pushing himself in with one determined thrust.  
  
_“BUCKY!”_  
  
Steve’s ear filled with hard, powerful slamming, Y/N’s cries, Bucky’s grunts, and the telltale thumping of the headboard against the other wall. He was done for.  
  
“OH FUCK YES!” Steve cried out and came all over himself.  
  
The thrusting immediately stopped.  
  
_“Wait did you hear that, Y/N? What the fuck was that?”_ Bucky asked.  
  
On the other side, Steve’s stomach sank.  
  
“Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!!”  
  
They heard him! Steve wiped his hand on the inside of his pant leg and hurriedly made himself appear as if he had been sleeping the whole time. He tried steadying his harsh breathing.  
  
Bucky knocked on the door and let himself in. Y/N followed right behind him. They were dressed enough to be decent and ready to act if necessary. In emergency situations, it was acceptable for the Avengers to walk into their teammates rooms with little warning. They had to be prepared for anything to attack.  
  
“Steve! Is everything okay? We heard a weird sound come from your room. Did anything happen?” Y/N questioned. She looked deliciously disheveled. He knew her heavy breathing and mussed up hair wasn’t just from the panic Steve started. Steve looked away. He couldn’t bear to keep his eyes on her form, knowing full well that just moments ago she was getting the pounding of a lifetime from Bucky.  
  
“Um, yeah, everything is fine! I’m okay! I was just coming from the bathroom and I…uh…I thought I saw something move and yelped. I’m sorry!”  
  
“You thought you saw something, Stevie?” Bucky dropped his guard and eyed him suspiciously. “You want us to check it out for ya?”  
  
“NO! It was just my sock. It’s no big deal. You can go away now. Goodnight!” Steve rolled over to face away from them. He tightly covered himself up to his shoulders with his comforter and stilled to prove that he was indeed trying to sleep.  
  
Bucky quickly assessed the situation. He shrugged and said, “All right, Stevie, if you say so. Have a good night, pal.”  
  
He took Y/N by the hand and led her out of Steve’s room. When the door clicked shut, Steve let out his breath.  
  
Fuck…He was almost caught. They probably already knew. Oh fuck….  
  
  
\---  
  
  
You and Bucky left Steve’s room and headed back for your own room. Bucky was chuckling to himself.  
  
“So what was up with him?” you asked.  
  
Bucky smirked. “I knew it. He was listening in on us, all right. And by the look of it, he was enjoying our little show.”  
  
“What, Steve? No way,” You replied. “I still don’t believe it. He’s way too uptight for that!”  
  
“Trust me, babe. Steve had that Look. I know that Look anywhere, anytime. He always gets like that when someone’s caught him red-handed. He was trying to hide what he was doing in there, and I’m positive he was fooling around to *us* fooling around.  Plus did you see how flustered he was? No way a sock got him going that hard.”  
  
“Huh—who would’ve thought Steve was secretly a freak?” Y/N laughed. “So what should we do about it?”  
  
“Hmmm…” Bucky gazed at you and smiled. “I have an idea. One I think we would all like.”  
  
You grinned mischievously. “Go on…”  
  
  
\---   
  
  
The whole next day, Steve avoided making eye contact with Bucky and Y/N. Were they on to him and his…tendencies? He couldn’t risk being outed. What would he say if his team found out about what he was doing at night? What if word got out *online*? He was Captain America—he  had a reputation to uphold!  
  
He kept his eyes trained forward, away from Bucky and Y/N. He still wasn’t sure if the two knew, but Steve couldn’t risk confirming it. He kept to himself the whole day out of fear and embarrassment. It was so unlike the captain to keep himself secluded. The team chalked it up to Steve being busy and let him be. Bucky and Y/N traded knowing smiles.  
  
Finally, it was night. Steve was in his room again, but this time he was trying to fall asleep before Bucky and Y/N got busy. Maybe now was a good time to quit his little habit once and for all. But it wasn’t working. He was struggling to make himself comfortable. Without his usual fix, it was hard for him to sleep.  
  
Just then, he heard them.  
  
_“Mmmm, Bucky, Daddy!”_  
  
_“That’s it baby girl, let your Bucky in. Mmm…”_  
  
_“But Daddy! What about the door? You left it open!”_  
  
_“Don’t worry, doll. I highly doubt anyone would sneak in on us. Besides, I don’t want this to stop.”_  
  
_“OO-o-o-oh! Bucky!! Sh-shiiit!!”_  
  
That did it. Y/N’s moaning. The magic spell that had Steve on his feet and moving. Steve couldn’t believe what he was about to do. It was now or never, and now he was after his fix.  
  
He quietly padded over to Bucky and Y/N’s door. Sure enough, it was left ajar, so after making sure the hallway was truly empty of passersby, Steve slipped in.  
  
Their shared room was dark except for the soft light coming from the far corner. The intoxicating sounds of pleasure were coming in the same direction. Steve was surely going insane for getting this close. He leaned up against the wall, around the corner from Bucky and Y/N’s bed.  
  
It was worth it. From where Steve was perched, all his senses were overrun. He could hear *everything*. The rustling of the sheets, Bucky and Y/N’s mingled huffing, the weight shifting on the bed, Y/N’s delightful whining, clothes being discarded, wet kisses, the—Steve silently mouthed an “oh my god” and shuddered—the squish of Bucky’s fingers burying themselves deep in Y/N’s wet, swollen, hot core. Y/N keening when Bucky hit the right spots.  
  
The experience was all consuming. Not only could Steve hear everything, he could smell everything too. Sweat, skin, lust, and spunk inundated his whole world. This moment was nothing like he had dreamt about for months; it was 100 times *better*.   
  
Steve dropped his pants and started rubbing himself with the same determination as the night before. His cock was already leaking all over. He didn’t care. He was in so deep, there was no way he was turning back now.  
  
But Steve needed more. All he had to do was lean over the edge and he would have front row seats to the best show he had been dreaming of watching for months now. His precum coated dick throbbed under his grip. Steve quit being cautious as soon as he walked in the room. There was no way he was going to hold back now. So he leaned over, just past the edge of the wall, and was gifted with the best view a pervert could ask for.  
  
Bucky had Y/N hoisted on his lap. Her legs were opened out to the sides and the bottoms of her feet touched together behind his back. Bucky’s own legs were opened out similarly beneath her. Bucky’s hands held Y/N down at her butt, and he used the leverage help her grind herself against his cock. Their lotus position put Y/N breasts right in Bucky’s face, and he helped himself to a mouthful of tit and nipple as they fucked. Y/N held herself up by wrapping one hand around Bucky’s neck, and resting the other on his metal bicep. Her head leaned to the side. She wasn’t bothering to keep her moans and grunts quiet, anymore.  
  
Steve choked down a whimper, but he was sure the sounds Bucky and Y/N were producing and the pounding bed were enough to drown his own sex noises out.  
  
But then he noticed something—Bucky shifted himself and Y/N to the side, and he leaned back just enough to let Y/N take over and thrust onto Bucky to her heart’s content. It was the perfect angle for Steve to see everything. Almost too perfect.  
  
“Oh, fuck! Daddy, I’m getting close! I’m—I’m, ooh!!”  
  
“Yeah that’s it baby girl. You like that? You like fucking yourself on my thick cock? You wanna come all over my cock, baby girl? You want Daddy to fill you up, baby girl? Yeah? You want Daddy to make you feel good, baby girl? You want that? Yeah? Yeah??”  
  
“OOOOH SHIT!!”  
  
That was Steve.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
It continued like this nearly every night for the next few of weeks. Steve would wait in his room at night, listening in to Bucky and Y/N getting busy, and then they would give Steve the cue to come join them.  
  
_“Bucky, you left the door open again! Someone’s going to see us!”_  
  
_“Don’t worry doll, no one will see what we’re up to.”_  
  
Steve would instantly get a hard on, and before he knew it, he found himself at his front row perch, behind the corner, secretly watching his best friend and his girl fucking, knowing full well they knew he was there, and that the show was as much for him as it was for themselves.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
A month later, Steve was at the Pentagon for a day of meetings with top Department of Defense officials. He considered this one of his “solo missions” because of how long, boring, and utterly stuffy these marathon meetings could get. But they were necessary to protect the common citizen and to keep the channels of cooperation open between the Avengers and the US Government (and more importantly, to keep the Avengers independent from government control).  
  
His phone buzzed. A text message, no doubt. He had a minute before the next meeting started, so he allowed himself to read it. It was a video from Bucky, the preview panel all black with the play icon flashing in white. Another text followed.  
  
“Just hit play.” It said. So Steve did.  
  
The video turned up to its true subject. Steve’s eyes and ears filled with a full frontal of Y/N on her hands and knees getting fucked doggy style by Bucky in the back. Her breasts swung all over for the camera thanks to Bucky’s work in the back. She huffed and let the weight of her head drop before lusty eyes looked up again, directly at the camera, directly at Steve, and said,  
  
_“Hi Stevie, I hope your mission’s going well today.”_ She moaned and trembled. Y/N was so damn close. Bucky was too busy groaning and giving her all he got, which from what Steve could see, was a lot.  
  
_“Bucky and I will be waiting for you tonight. We’ll leave the door open like always. –Ah! AH! Oh Daddy yes! Right there!”_  
  
And right before Y/N could come or Bucky could spill into her. The video cut out.  
  
Good timing too, because that’s when the official leading the next meeting and his team of assistants marched in.  
  
“Captain America! My apologies for the delay. We had to add some finishing touches to our presentation and—  Are…are you okay?”  
  
Steve knew his cheeks and neck were bright red. He didn’t dare stand. His hard on was straining against his zipper and he knew everyone would be able to see it through the dress pant material.  
  
“I’m fine. My stomach must be acting up. I uh…ate my breakfast in a hurry before arriving today. I’ll be fine. Let’s get started, shall we?”  
  
Steve was going to kill them for this. After he saved the video, of course.


End file.
